Never call me flat
by lafeedeslilas
Summary: “I’m not tiny tits, I’m not a damn flat board… I.. I too have now.. hic.. breasts” The drunk meister grabbed forcefully her partner’s free hand and placed it on her chest. “See?”- I feel sorry for Soul.. oh well review


**Never call me flat**

**By lafeedeslilas**

"tinytits"

"Iron board"

"flat"

"booring"

This just had to stop.

____

Maka Albarn saw herself in the mirror. Through the reflecting glass, she could see a good student wearing a neatly ironed checkered skirt and a classical white T shirt, a stylish black coat and sturdy boots, she felt herself as charming and neat, a successful technician and finally a smart flat girl.

_Flat..__ Flat__.. __Flat.._

The word suddenly echoed through her head; the voice that muttered the word mockingly seeming oddly familiar._ No wonder_ she thought, it was Soul's.

Sudden anger rose to her head and feeling greatly frustrated she smashed the mirror she had been viewing with her bare fist. Was it her pride that had been so hurt the reason for her anger? No it had been something more, something that caused her not only fury but sadness. The bitter scent of sorrow was mingled in what she was feeling. But without caring to understand why, she stopped trembling from anger and as the pieces of the remaining glass shattered to the ground, she simply looked up determined only to say,

"Just and wait and see bastard"

------

Soul walked towards the couch and slumped himself, tired from having hanged out with Black star and Kidd all day. They had started with a game of basketball and had end up trying to convince Kidd to not steal the ball they had borrowed from Sid sensei, just because it was the most_ beautiful_ and _symmetrical _thing he had seen. Soul sighed. Never less, it had been a good day.

As the train of thoughts of the past trailed of, the cool weapon suddenly wondered where his technician was. She hadn't said anything about going out, but she had been acting quite unusual since the morning. Unusual not in the sense of as if something was bothering her but instead as if she had been plotting some kind of evil plan. The girl had_ almost_ looked as Stein when he was about to dissect something; almost but not quite.

As Soul stood up preoccupied and advanced towards Maka's room, he heard a quiet funny sound. As he swung the door open in hurried worry he realized what the sound was.

_Hiccups_

The troubled boy scanned quickly the state that his partner was; she was practically sitting on her bed with her clothes disarranged and swinging a bottle of wine from right to left as if she were singing some kind of happy song in her mind. When the girl stopped humming she spotted the shocked soul and gaily asked

"Hey, what's up Soul? Hic"

The smarty pants, goody shoes technician was drunk.

As soon as Soul regained consciousness, he snatched the bottle away from Maka's hand; her response was a whining in such a not-like-her way,

"Soul~ Hic, That's mine, give it back, give it, give it."

"Why the hell are you drinking this?!" He asked eyeing at the same time how had she almost emptied the whole bottle.

"But, but, but… hic" The usual stubborn and firm technician was gone and the alcohol only left a small defenseless crybaby who was asking for her candy to be given back. "But it was because of.." and she burst crying, sobbing like Soul evans eater had ever seen in his life nor had expected to.

"Oi, stop crying. Baka Maka, stop the tears. Why are you like this?" The crying didn't seem to diminish "Hey, come on, tiny tits stop …" The sobbing suddenly rose up and doubled the amount of tears, leaving Soul dumbfounded and desperately searching where had he gone wrong.

"waaa… See that's why you .. you.. white stupid sea urchin.. hic" The guy twitched at the insult

'Wha- Why?'"

"I'm not tiny tits, I'm not a damn flat board… I.. I too have now.. hic.. breasts" The drunk meister grabbed forcefully her partner's free hand and placed it on one of her breasts. "See?"

At that moment Soul felt every white hair on his body stand up and as he blushed furiously at the bold, mindless action. Without realizing what he was doing, he pinned the drunk on the bed, breathing hard. Several seconds of shock passed; the meister was the one first to break the silence.

"Pftt, you perv.." she giggled under him,

Soul blushed twice more as he saw the round innocent green eyes smiling in drunken amusement; he wanted to kiss her so badly, yet he felt guilty of doing so to an unconscious girl. It wasn't cool. So after searching for some kind of reason within self, he finally retired his hand with painful restraint and sat up while panicking at the thought of what to do. The hormones were kicking in again.

But just as everything had started so fast, everything ended with the same speed. As the boy tried to get away of the grasp of his absent minded partner, the clock in the room struck ten and to the weapon's relief, Maka looked up dazed and rolled away.

"Owww, bed time. Where is my pillow.." The young girl rubbed her eyes in sleepiness and placed her head on the nearest thing that she could found, which happened to be Soul's lap. As the petite female drifted to peaceful slumber, Soul simply sighed, this had happened before (See "my toffee"). This girl was going to drive him _insane_ one of these days.

Then something caught his attention, he saw in the glinting Maka's computer's screen a highlighted sentence: Drinking wine makes your breasts bigger.

Oh, so that's what it had been about. Seriously the smartest girl in Shibusen could be such a idiot at times. Soul gave off an amused smirk and looked at the sleeping girl. He carefully stroked the coffee colored locks and kissed her forehead lightly. Then, all so gently he put the girl's head on a real pillow and covered her with her blanket. And before exiting the room he whispered into Maka's ear,

"Idiot, I like tinytits."

**End**

____

**Author notes: Well hope you liked this. About the thing of wine makes your boobs bigger, is something I heard somewhere I do not remember but I researched in internet and there is something about that, so I guess it's true; although I wouldn't really recommend trying.**

**AAaaa, I tried a different ending but it just didn't sound right to say something like "I like you even if you are flat", so I stuck with this one. Hehe. I mean tinytits, _is_ Maka after all right?**


End file.
